Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Meet the new residents of the DG! One is shy and the other is pregnant. Follow Danielle and Maria in their journey as they become friends, but what will the girls do when Maria goes into labour and it's time for the baby to greet the world? T for the mention of teen pregnancy!
1. Prologue

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: This is a tribute story to Olivia1995! This is my 1st Tracy Beaker story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker, just the books!**

Danielle Smith was a girl with secrets, she was about to go into care for the first time. The reason she was going to live away from her family was domestic abuse and her mum didn't think it was safe for her to live at home while her dad was in his drunken state, so she called social services.

Meanwhile, there was another girl named Maria Gomez, she was going into care because her so called boyfriend had raped her and her parents thought it was best for their 14 year old daughter to go into care for her and the baby's safety.


	2. Arrival

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N: I thought about Danielle and Maria's ages, Danielle and Maria are both 14!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own the Tracy Beaker books, all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

Maria sat in her social worker, Lucy's car, it had been a week since her parents had told her that she was going into care. Lucy had made arrangements for Maria to stay at Elmtree House, she placed a hand on the small bump forming on her stomach where her baby wriggled around.

She was now 14 weeks into her pregnancy and Maria couldn't wait for the big day in 5 and a half months time.

When they arrived at the Dumping Ground, Lucy parked the car in the driveway and helped Maria to gather her belongings from the boot.

"Come on, Maria!" Lucy said cheerfully as the two of them walked into the Elmtree House office, where Mike, Gina and Tracy were waiting for them.

"Hey Lucy! This must be our new resident" said Mike as he shook Lucy's hand and smiled at Maria.

"I'll see you later, Maria" said Lucy as she smiled at Maria just before Tracy took Maria's bags to put them in Maria's new room while Maria went to the lounge where all of the other Dumping Ground residents were hanging out, Maria was lost in her own world when a girl with brown hair came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Danielle, it's not that bad here but you'll get used to it" said Danielle as she smiled at Maria before going back to watch TV with Lily, Poppy and Rosie.

Just before Maria could relax, a boy with black hair and a note book started asking her questions.

"What's your name? How old are you and why are you here?" asked Gus as he looked up from his note book.

"Maria, 14, pregnant" said Maria as she ran a hand over her baby bump and sat down on one of the sofas. Twenty minutes passed before Gina shouted to anounce that it was lunchtime.


	3. Ultrasound

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 3: Ultrasound

**Disclaimr: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson!**

Six weeks had gone by since Maria had arrived at the Dumping Ground and now she was 5 months along in her pregnancy and it was time for her 20 week ultrasound, Maria and Danielle had become close friends and Maria wanted Danielle to come along to her appointment, it turned out that Tracy was taking them to meet Maria's baby for the first time.

"I'm so excited, Maria!" said Danielle as she and Maria climbed into the mini bus and strapped themselves in with their seat belts, Danielle helping Maria with the last bit just as Tracy climbed in and started the engine before pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the hospital.

"I know!" said Maria as she placed her hand on her bump. 20 minutes later, Tracy, Danielle and Maria arrived at the hospital and when they arrived at the reception's desk, Tracy signed Maria in and the three of them sat down and waited until Maria was called in by the doctor, her name was Emily Richards.

"Maria Gomez!" said Emily as Maria, Danielle and Tracy stood up and followed her to her office.

Once they reached Emily's office, Maria layed down on the table while Tracy and Danielle sat down on two chairs in the corner of the room.

"Well everything looks healthy, do you want to know the sex?" asked Emily as she looked up from the screen and looked at Maria.

"Yes" said Maria, smiling.

"It's a girl" said Emily as she put the ultrasound on a DVD disk for Maria to take back to the Dumping Ground with her and cleaned the utrasound gel off of Maria's stomach. The three girls exited the hospital and headed back to the Dumping Ground where the other residents were waiting for the news about the baby.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Tyler as he smiled at Maria as she and Danielle walked into the lounge.

"She's fine" said Maria, getting a few confused looks from the other kids.

"She?" asked Carmen as she looked at Maria with a confused look in her eyes.

"It's a girl, I have the DVD here" said Maria as Danielle slipped the DVD into the DVD player, after watching the DVD of Maria's ultrasound, everyone looked at Maria in awe.

"Jeff wants to say congratulations, Maria!" said Harry as he made his toy stuffed giraffe kiss Maria on the cheek.


	4. Author's note

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 4: Author's note

**Hey guys!**

**I need a name for a new resident!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Height:**

**Family (If they have any):**

**Reason for being in care:**

**Favourite pop singer or band:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Disability (If they have one):**

**Favourite school subject:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What is their dream to be when they are out of care?:**


	5. New girl

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 5: New girl

**A/N: I want to say thank you to those who submitted their characters!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Maci Hudson's file:

Name: Maci Hudson

Gender: Girl

Appearance: wavy hair, really long, but usually wears it in a pony, (thats what its called right?) Skinny. not very tall.

Hair colour: Dark- brown

Eye colour: Green

Height: 5.1

Age: 13

Family (If they have any): Nope

Reason for being in care: Was left in a carton, wrapped in a newsaper at the streets as a newborn, been in care, sent from one care- home or foster home to another all her life.

Favourite pop singer or band: Willow Smith

Strengths: Running, athletics

Weaknesses: maths, reading, any school-subject except PE

Disability (If they have one): ADHD

Favourite school subject: PE

Likes: Sports, running, athletics

Dislikes: Reading, writing, maths, pretty much anything you have to keep still for doing,

What is their dream to be when they are out of care?: Wanna get into the olympics one day, with running. *************************************************************************************

Maci Hudson looked up at the building in front of her, she was really nervous about being in yet another care home after her last foster family, the Kingsley family was alright but then one of her foster sisters decided to make fun of her because of the fact that she had ADHD and also that her birth mother had abandoned her in the streets as a newborn, leading to a fight and her foster mum and dad calling her social worker, Quinn. Quinn guided her into the Dumping Ground and into the office, where Mike, Gina and Tracy were waiting for them to arrive.

"Mike, this is Maci, she'll be staying here for now on" said Quinn as she shook the head care worker's hand before filling out the paperwork for Maci, Tracy took Maci out into the living room to introduce her to the others.

"Guys, this is Maci, she's a new resident" Tracy introduced Maci before heading back to the office. Maci looked around the living room when Gus walked over to her and asked her his standard questions to find out who she was and why she was there, which she answered without complaint and smiled when Gus walked away with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Maria and this is Danielle" said Maria as she shook hands with the new girl, Danielle did the same before Maci went over to one of the sofas and sat down.


	6. Fostered

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 6: Fostered

**A/N: This chapter is about Lily and her sisters getting fostered!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Maci's POV

It's been two months since I arrived at the Dumping Ground, I really like it here, I think I prefer living here than at the other care home, Burnywood or 'Burnyhell' as everyone else here call it.

Lily, Poppy and Rosie are going home with their new foster parents today, at least they won't have to live here anymore.

They're lucky, I've been stuck in care all my life and this is care home number 7 for me.

But anyway, they'll only be living like, what? Two miles from here? I'm not sure to be honest.

But they promised to visit!

It's been two hours since they left and Carmen's been moping around all day and it's been getting slightly annoying but I can't blame her, niether can Maria or Danielle.

My room is the colour purple, I like to use colours that can help me escape the real world when things get really, really tough.

Like in my second foster home.

I don't want to talk about that right now, got it?

Maria comes into my room now, the pregnancy is starting to really annoy her, considering she's seven months along now, especially with the Braxton Hicks contractions.

"Hey Maci" Maria greeted as she sat down on my bed, holding her bump.

"Hey Maria, how's the baby today?" I asked, gesturing to Maria's belly.

"I want her out of me!" said Maria, breathing in sharply as another Braxton Hicks contraction ripped through her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting worried.

"Braxton Hicks" Maria mumbled once it was over.

"I can't wait for the baby to come!" I said as my eyes glowed with excitement. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not really but I was thinking about calling her Quinn" said Maria as she smiled brightly at me.

We went on talking until Gina shouted from downstairs, announcing it was lunchtime.


	7. Holiday

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 7: Holiday

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

It was half term, the Dumping Ground residents were getting ready to go camping, it was Friday evening and at 6:00 PM, Mike, Gina and Tracy would be loading the van with the camping gear and the kids.

When 6:00 finally rolled around, everyone climbed into the mini bus and set off for the camp site that they were going to be staying at.

They were fifteen minutes away from their destination when Maria felt a small kick from her daughter.

"She's kicking!" said Maria as Maci and Danielle placed their hands on her stomach, wanting to feel the baby girl kick.

"Wow" said Danielle as her phone buzzed into life, it was her boyfriend, Luke.

Yes, Danielle has a boyfriend! She met Luke at Basketball club at school and it was love at first sight for both of them.

They finally arrived at the camp site and everyone jumped out of the mini bus and ran off (Or waddled, in Maria's case) in different directions.

Mike and Gina started assigning everyone to a tent, four people per tent, four boys or four girls or even two of each gender.

"Danielle, Maria! Do you want to share a tent with me and Tee?" asked Maci as she helped Maria with her things and the four of them went off to a tent, they chose the tent nearest to the toilet.

A week later, it was time to go home.


	8. Sleepover angst

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 8: Sleepover angst

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Two months have passed now since Lily, Poppy and Rosie got fostered and the three sisters asked Matt and Christy if they could invite Maria, Danielle and Carmen over for a sleepover, luckily, Matt and Christy said yes, delighted at the fact that their three foster daughters wanted to invite some friends round.

So Lily phoned Mike and asked him to drop Maria, Danielle and Carmen off at her foster home.

They were having a really good time, Matt had ordered pizza and group settled down to watch a film in the living room.

"Maria, the girls told me that you're pregnant" said Matt, eyeing Maria's bump.

"How far along are you, sweetheart?" asked Christy as she sat down next to Lily.

"Nine months, I'm due in a few days" said Maria as she stroked her bump, feeling her baby girl move around.

After about two hours, the girls went into Lily, Poppy and Rosie's room to get ready for bed.

After three hours of sleeping, it was 12:00 AM, Maria woke up when she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and after she stood up to wake Lily up, she heard a pop and the sound of her waters breaking, she knew this was it, she was going into labour.

"Lily, wake up" said Maria breathlessly as she shook Lily awake.

"What is it, Maria?" asked Lily as she rubbed her eyes and looked at Maria.

"My waters have broken" said Maria as Lily sat up quickly and ran to Matt and Christy's room to wake her foster parents up, waking the other girls up in the process.

Christy called an ambulance while Maria was yelling in pain and clutching her stomach in pain as the contractions ripped through her, one after another.


	9. Labour

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 9: Labour

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Maria's POV

I've been in labour for half an hour now, the contractions are getting closer but not close enough for me to get an epidural.

Giving birth HURTS! Why can't the boys do this?

I'm dialated 2cm so far and it's getting annoying to wait, Lily says that labour can take up to TWO days or even three!

**4cm**

I'm dialated 4cm now and I just want her OUT!

I really want to start pushing now but my doctor says I'm not dialated enough, I don't know what I'm going to do with her, maybe give her up for adoption or keep her? I'll decide later... OW! There's another stupid contraction.

**5cm**

I'm at my half way point and I've asked the doctor to give me that epidural because the contractions are getting too strong and freaking painful!

Lily's squeezing my hand while the needle's going into my back.

**8cm**

Almost there! Only 2cm to go!

I can't believe this, five hours of labour and it's nearly over, thank goodness!

**9cm**

Nearly there! Only 1cm to go and it's almost time for my daughter to be born!

**9 1/2cm**

That half is keeping me from pushing this baby out of me! The epidural's worn off so the pain of the contractions is back.

**10cm**

This is it, it's time!


	10. Giving birth

Danielle Smith and Maria Gomez

Chapter 10: Giving birth

**A/N: This is it! The birth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

It was time for Maria to give birth to her little girl, the midwife and doctor came into her room to take her to the delivery room with Christy while the other girls waited in the waiting room with Matt. The contractions were getting stronger and stronger by the minute and when Maria's doctor was positioned between her legs to catch her baby, Maria felt the urge to start pushing because her baby girl's head was crowning.

"I need to push!" Maria screamed through the pain of yet another contraction ripping through her.

"Okay Maria, on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can" said Emily as Maria started to push with all her might.

After about three rounds of pushing, the baby's head emerged from inside of her.

"I can see the head! Just one more!" said Emily as Maria sighed.

"Why do they say that when there's more pushing to do?" Maria muttered under her breath before feeling another big contraction and went back to pushing again, clutching Christy's hand.

After four more pushes, the baby girl fell into Emily's cupped hands and let out a loud cry, Emily took her away to get her cleaned and warmed up before returning and placing her in Maria's arms.

"Do we have a name for this princess?" asked Emily as Maria cuddled her daughter to her chest and nodded.

"Quinn Arielle Gomez" said Maria as she smiled down at her daughter.

After being in recovery for twenty minutes, Maria asked Christy to get the others.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" said Carmen as her eyes glowed at the sight of Quinn.

"She's my little princess" said Maria as she stroked Quinn's head lovingly.

"She's beautiful" said Danielle as she sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Danielle, I know this will come as a shock but I'd like you and Luke to be Quinn's godparents" said Maria as Danielle stared at her in shock.

Ten minutes later when Quinn was taken back to the nursery, Maria fell asleep in minutes.

A week later, Maria was finally allowed to take Quinn home with her to show to everyone else at the Dumping Ground.


End file.
